War of the outlaws
by Princess Kinomoto
Summary: Sakura is an outlaw. The best there is. She have a group of female outlaws and were detested by the officers. what would happen if a group of loutlaws of the opposite sex comes into town and steals the spotlight? Would they ignore them, fight them, kill t


War of the Outlaws  
  
Konnichiwa!! This is my second fanfic. I hope you guys would like it. Here's the summary:  
  
Sakura is an outlaw. The best there is. She got a group of female outlaws and were detested by the officials. What would happen when a group of outlaws of the opposite sex comes into town and steals the spotlight? Will Sakura and her gang ignore them, fight them, kill them...or would they do something else?  
  
* * *  
  
Prologue  
  
"Sakura! Come on, we are going to be late!" a girl with purplish hair and amethyst eyes shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Jeez," a girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes said descending down the stairs. "What's the matter with you today, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Shut up! We are going to be late! Kasmani and the others won't take this nicely," Tomoyo said pushing Sakura out of the house, well...barn house.  
  
"Shit! I forgot my guns!" Sakura said as she raced back up the stairs and into her room.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. 'Even if Sakura was an outlaw, she was never prepared well' Tomoyo thought and sighed.  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo. We'll be late," Sakura said as she rode up to the dark- haired girl on one horse and another one trailing behind her.  
  
"I thought you were going to get your guns," Tomoyo said as she climbed on the second horse when Sakura took off.  
  
"I lied," Sakura yelled back. Tomoyo sighed again and galloped after Sakura. "What's the matter, Tomoyo? Am I too fast for ya?" Sakura teased.  
  
This made Tomoyo grin. "As if," she shouted and forced her horse to gallop faster.  
  
+_+ At the bar +_+  
  
"Just wait till I get my hands on those two," a girl with red hair muttered as she gulped down her second glass of beer.  
  
"Calm down, Kasmani," her friend said. "I'm sure that Sakura was late again and dragged Tomoyo along with her."  
  
"They better be," Kasmani said. "They promised me to be early today. I can't believe I believed them, Chiharu."  
  
"Well, they aren't late yet," another girl said checking her watch. "But it will be in...three...two...one..."  
  
"We made it!"  
  
"Great job, Tomoyo, Sakura. How many laws did you break this time?" Chiharu teased.  
  
"Um...about twenty," Sakura said, mentally counting in her head.  
  
"Hm...last time you guys broke only about fifteen."  
  
"I guess we got better and better," Tomoyo said. "I kept my promise, didn't I, Kasmani?"  
  
"You were lucky," Kasmani muttered.  
  
"What happened to her?" Sakura whispered to Chiharu.  
  
"Oh yeah. You weren't here the past month," Chiharu said. "Well, Kasmani had gotten in a bad mood over, whatever-it-is a month ago and she had been like this since."  
  
"That reminds me, where were you for the past month, Sakura?" Kasmani asked coldly.  
  
"Healing, recovering, whatever you call it. I got a little hurt during that war with the officers," Sakura said as she sat down and ordered a beer.  
  
"Well, it better don't happen again," Kasmani snapped.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU, KASMANI?!" Sakura shouted before returning back to normal. "I might be hurt for a month but I am still your leader. I had not retired yet."  
  
Kasmani got angry but didn't retort. Sakura was right. She was STILL the leader. "So why are we gathered here today?" Tomoyo asked, trying to ease the tension.  
  
"We..."  
  
"We'll leave that for now. First, I want to know what happened to Kasmani," Sakura cut in glancing at Kasmani. "Care to share it with us?"  
  
"None of your business," Kasmani muttered but Sakura heard her.  
  
"Would you repeat that?"  
  
"Never mind. It's nothing," Kasmani said quickly.  
  
Sakura looked at her for a few moments before taking another sip of her drink. "I heard that there was a new popular bank in the town," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. It says in the news that this bank made about fifty million in a month," Chiharu said.  
  
"Rika, any news?"  
  
The girl who looked at her watch when Sakura and Tomoyo came took a step forward. "Yes, a few," she said smiling.  
  
"Well, let's hear it."  
  
"Well...have you heard about..."  
  
+_+ At the bank the next morning +_+  
  
"Excuse me, I would like to make a deposit of 5000 dollars."  
  
The banker looked at the slip of paper before looking at the owner. He slowly took the paper and examined it. "Wait a minute, this is a counterfeit!" he said.  
  
"Oh really?" the girl said and took out two guns in her hand. "Why don't you let me see all your money so I can compare?"  
  
The banker gulped. "W-Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Sakura."  
  
"S-Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto?" the banker said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. You heard what she said so let's get this over with," Kasmani said angrily, taking the safety off her gun.  
  
"Chill, Kasmani. What's wrong with you?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Take her outside, Tomoyo, before I lose my patience," Sakura bit out.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji," the banker whispered.  
  
"Yea, yea. Hurry up with the cash cause I'm getting impatient," Tomoyo said. "It's hot out there."  
  
"Y-Yes, ma'am."  
  
"God, what slow service," Rika whined.  
  
"I guess we have to make sacrifices," Sakura said shrugging. "Hey, old man, hurry up, will ya?"  
  
"H-Here you go," he said and handed a few bags to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Sakura said and winked. "We'll be going now. Good day." And with that, they left the bank and got into the horses they had outside.  
  
"Got all the loot?" Chiharu asked as they moved their horses. She was one of the people who stood watch outside.  
  
"Yup. Let's go," Sakura said as she turned her horse around.  
  
+_+ Inside a bar +_+  
  
"Hey, what is that?" a man asked pointing out of the window at a gang of girls.  
  
"Oh shit," an officer said standing up. "It's them again! They had just robbed the bank!" he shouted.  
  
"Can't they take a day off?" another officer grumbled.  
  
"Stop yer blabbering and stop them," the leader said and they ran out of the shop.  
  
#_# Sakura & Co. #_#  
  
They were about to run from the scene when five officers came out of the coffee shop. Immediately, four of them were shot dead, leaving their leader.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way and I MIGHT let you live," Sakura growled.  
  
The leader stood in front of their horses and put his gun in a firing position. All the other guns clicked at once. "Well?" Tomoyo said. "We could have you dead in a minute.  
  
The leader slowly lowered his gun. "Good boy," Sakura said giggling. "Let's go!" she said, putting on safety on her gun before putting it into her holster and galloped past the officer with the rest behind her.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Sakura Kinomoto," the leader bit out menacingly.  
  
-_-' The next day -_-'  
  
"Hey girls, look at this," Rika said running up to them with the day's newspaper.  
  
"Town's newest and most popular bank robbed TWICE in a day," Naoko read out.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But who is the other one who robbed the SAME bank?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Whoever it is, they are going to be trouble," Sakura stated.  
  
"Wait, there's more," Naoko said. "The officers are now looking for two main people, Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. They couldn't stop both of them because they were in their gangs and the officers were out numbered?"  
  
"Who the fuck is Syaoran Li?" a girl asked.  
  
"Most likely a guy from the other group," Sakura said frowning.  
  
"Since they only mention his name, he might be the leader of the group," Chiharu suggested.  
  
"Maybe," all of them replied and returned to what they were doing before the news.  
  
* * *  
  
That's the end of the first prologue! Yokata! How do you guys like it? Plz plz plz tell me in your reviews! ^^v See you next time! 


End file.
